The Past is Not What it Seems(Nikki's Past)
by isis0107
Summary: You all know the current days of Nicole or Nikki(read Im In TEAM CRAFTED before reading this), but you don't know her past. You will learn how she got to meet Nina, Olivia, and Jason, more about Amanda, and how she got adopted. This is her backstory all the way from a few minutes until the hunger games video in chapter 1, hope you guys enjoy **DISCONTINUED**
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey guys sorry about posting this so late haven't been feeling well, but heres what you have been waiting for the story of Nikki's past! enjoy!

~Nicole's POV~

Dear Journal,

Today is July 19, 2000 Its the night before my birthday, I'm up in my brothers room, my mom and dad said for us to stay up here, so I decided to draw and write in my journal, Adam is working on something he said it was a surprise, today was fun, we went to check out my new school, and my first, then we went shopping for school stuff, I'm going into preschool, Adam is going into first grade, I'm so excited. Well I have to go, bye

"Nicole can you get me some crayons" Adam asked

"Sure why" I asked

"No reason" Adam said

"Ok" I said

So when I went to get the crayons for Adam, I smelled smoke, so I ran up to Adam, I told him about the smoke, so he said for me to come with him to get crayons so I wouldn't be scared, but when we went down stairs we saw the kitchen on fire! We ran up stairs and called for mom and dad but they didn't answer, started crying, Adam tried to calm me down but I was to sad, then Adam told me to jump on the window so I did, he followed, or so I thought, when I was far enough away from the house I looked to see if Adam was ok, but he wasn't behind me, he was gone inside the house burning. I started to cry, by now it was 1:00 in the morning, my birthday, now I will always remember my birthday as the day I lost my family, not getting a year older. I just sat there crying, then I went to the police station, and told them what happened and they took me to an orphanage in L.A. California, and I would start school there!

A/N:Hey guys, sorry for the title change, but this is the start of the story of Nicole or Nikki's Past, hope you like.


	2. Im still here

Hey guys, Sorry for nat posting a lot lately, school just started, so i have been busy and stuff, but I'm not dead!

I have put Nikki's past story on hold

Along with Me, My Brother and Youtube on hold for the a while

The Elements return is on hold for a few more days, I'm almost done with it, then for part 2 of Elements return should be coming out soon after that, but just for warning you you must like My little pony and Minecraft to read Elements Return part 2, and Im in team crafted part three, they are going to be one in the same book, sorry hate me if you want, but its going to be cool trust me

Over and out time lords,

Isis0107, p.s. I'm thinking of changing my username, to Gamer Rose or after my pony oc Silver Star, but its not for sure just a thought and THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR *drum roll* 2,000 VEIWS ON IM IN TEAM CRAFTED, wow I never thought I would have so many fans, well over and out


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting a friend

A/N: Oh I forgot to mention the whole story is in the POV of Nikki or at this point in time Nicole

When I got to the orphanage everyone kept giving me dirty looks, from that point on I knew it was going to be a rough life. Everything was fine, then a girl about my age came up to me,

"Hi, i'm Olivia" the girl now known as Olivia said

"Hi, i'm Nicole" I said with a sad tone

"Hey, whats wrong" Olivia asked

"Well, the past few days have not been the best" I stated

"Why, what happened" Olivia asked

"Well, about 2 days go it was the day before my birthday, I was writing in my dairy and my brother, Adam, asked me to get some crayons, and when I did, I smelled smoke, so I ran back to Adam telling him, he said he would come down stairs and get them with me, so when we did we saw the kitchen on fire and our parents on the ground, we ran back up stairs and jumped out of the window and I thought Adam was behind me, but when I turned around he was gone, that time it was 1:00 my birthday, and my family was gone" I said crying

"Oh, well, um its ok" Olivia said hugging me

"Well do you want to be frien-" Olivia started

"Um, hello, new girl, your sitting on MY bed" A girl with reddish brown hair said

"Oh sorry" I said timidly

"Ok, whats your name" The girl asked

"N-Nicole" I replied

"Well, Nicole, this is my turf so, you back off" The girl yelled

The room went silent

"Leave her alone Amanda, she has had a ruff few days" Olivia shouted in my defense

"Oh, how bad" supposedly the girl named Amanda said

"Losing her whole family bad, so leave her the heck alone" Olivia shouted again

"Ok, well this is the first warning" Amanda said

"Whats her problem" I asked

"Well, she was dropped off her by someone, and she is the orphanages little "Angle"" Olivia said sarcastically

We both laughed


End file.
